


C'mere

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Other, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi can't sleep.  [episode 11]</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mere

"Koushi, you still awake?"

"Hmm? Yeah," Suga murmurs, momentarily peeking from their work, vaguely surprised by the use of their first name, the affectionate tone. Daichi's heart sinks when the fluorescent bluish-white light of Suga's phone highlights the dark exhaustion pooled beneath Suga's eyes.

Daichi studies them for a moment, face half-pressed into his pillow. "Asahi and I overheard you talking with Coach Ukai today."

"Mm." Suga doesn't look up from their notepad this time, but Daichi notices the almost imperceptible tightening of their grip on the pencil. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

"We're gonna win for you," Daichi blurts out in a whisper. He pauses for a second, but keeps going.

"We're gonna stay on the court for as long as possible, and- " Suga's pushed away their notepad now, and has their head pillowed into their folded arms, staring at Daichi like he's reciting a love letter.

"- we're gonna win, and you...we're not always gonna have you as our setter, but y'know...-" As he's speaking, Daichi carefully scans Suga's soft features for any hint of discomfort or surprise, but he finds neither. Instead, Suga's nestled back under their covers, facing Daichi with a sleepy smile, their eyes heavy-lidded, listening like Daichi whispering to them is their favorite song.

" I-I'm so glad to have you as my vice-captain. Koushi, you mean so much to me, you have no idea," Daichi trails off here, averting his eyes.

Even though he's lying down, he's got the feeling he always does when he speaks so tenderly to Suga. Weak knees, warm face, the sensation of melting into a puddle on the floor.

But this time is different. It's their third year, their last training camp. Daichi's lost count of the times he's dreamt of grand romantic gestures, bundles of roses for Suga and parting kisses after practice under Daichi's front porch light.

He's kicking himself for waiting so long, until halfway through their third volleyball season, maybe longer. When he looks at Suga's pale face under the moonlight like this, he feels so much like he's waited too long to begin a research paper or something similar. He has so much to say and yet nothing to say at all, and he's paralyzed by it, like the flashing of his laptop's cursor on a blank document or the blinking of Suga's round, starry eyes is just mocking him. Every time Suga's eyes sleepily close and open, their long eyelashes fluttering, he can only hear one thing.

_Daichi, you're running out of time._

Daichi wonders if all the suave heroes of romantic films share this sentiment, like they're standing at the edge of a cliff, when they're about to confess to their delicate co-stars.

He pauses for a moment longer before shakily lifting the covers from his futon.

"Sweetheart, c'mere. I-I mean, if you want to..."

Daichi's been waiting years to hear himself say this, but he still regrets it, hoping he doesn't look like some cocky douche with the initial endearment-

And then the only thing he can feel, the only thing he's aware of is Suga's soft hand cupping his cheek, tenderly rubbing at his cheekbone.

"Daichi, I never knew you were such a romantic," Suga teases as they slip themself under Daichi's comforter, wrapping him up in a gentle hug as they settle into the pillows.

Daichi could weep with happiness as he brings Suga close, rubbing their back and kissing their cheek. The training camp facilities allow them the luxury of air conditioning, which keeps the rooms a blessedly cool and dry oasis from the sticky humidity elsewhere. He folds the blankets over them both, nestling down and tangling Suga's legs with his.

"Daichi, I love you so much. C'mere and get some sleep."

Daichi buries his face in Suga's neck and obeys.

\---

When they wake up in the morning and walk to the baths together, Suga remarks with a grin and a soft, wistful sigh as they stretch that "We should've tried that sooner, Daichi, that's the best sleep I've gotten in ages," before beginning a discussion regarding the starting lineup Suga was preparing the night before.

Daichi has plenty of time. 

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic lol
> 
> wrote this in like ten minutes in the car (didn't really check 4 typos)  
> hope its ok :-)
> 
> (o yeah suga is agender, thus they/them pronouns. sunglasses emoji)


End file.
